Condompops
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: "Santana, why are there condoms in the candy bowl?"


**A/N: Just a little something I threw together real quick because I couldn't sleep and in response to a prompt that I left over at the puckrachel_kink community on livejournal.**

* * *

><p>Rachel loves Halloween. Not for all of the silly decorations or handing out candy to trick or treaters but because it reminds her of being on stage. It's a night where she gets to dress up as someone else and pretend to be someone she's not. Tonight she's going as Princess Peach from the Mario Brothers games because she overheard this really gorgeous guy in her musical theory class talking to his friend about how much he loves the series. She's really hoping that he'll stop by her room since her dorm is throwing a huge party complete with door to door trick or treating. It's not a fool proof plan but she's an optimistic person.<p>

She told her roommate, Santana, about her plan so the Latina of course managed to find the skimpiest bright pink dress ever and then cut off another _three inches_ off the hem. Now it just barely rests above the curve of her butt cheeks and so she's wearing lacy boy short panties in the same shade of pink as the dress. Rachel then completes the outfit with a blonde wig (so not her color), crown, white gloves, white knee socks and high heeled black patent leather mary janes. She honesty feels kind of ridiculous in the whole get up since she's never even seen a picture of the character until just recently but she at least feels better to know that she's more clothed than her roommate. Santana happens to be dressed as a prisoner and is wearing a micromini dress in black and white stripes with a full zipper up the front that is pulled down to practically her navel with black knee high boots.

By 10 pm the dorm party is in full swing and Rachel has yet to see her classmate but she's still got a smile on her face because she keeps hearing compliments about how original her costume is (because who honestly dresses as Princess Peach these days?). She's coming out of the bathroom when she sees Santana handing out candy to some random guys who then shout down the hall about how room 505 is giving out the best treats ever and that puts a smile on her face as well. The petite brunette isn't really sure what they've been giving out since she didn't buy it and isn't really big on eating candy anyway so it's not like she's been trying to sneak any out of the bowl. So she walks over to the door and glances down and receives a big shock.

"Santana, why are there condoms in the candy bowl?"

The Latina gives her this look that's just rather fitting with her whole prisoner costume and says, "It's a trick and a treat." Rachel picks up one of the condoms and sees that there is a short white stick taped to it, so she just quirks an eyebrow at her friend asking for a silent explanation. "I thought it was clever. They think they're getting candy but they're really not, that's the trick. Instead they're getting an awesome treat of a free condom to go get their mack on."

"And they're flavored and glow in the dark because why?"

Santana walks over to Rachel and plucks the condom from her hands and drops it in the bag of their latest trick or treater and says, "Because every condompop should taste good and perhaps if it's big enough the guy will be able to see where he's supposed to put it."

Rachel really can't help the bubble of laughter that escapes her as she smacks her roommate on the arm. "You're bad."

She just shrugs her shoulders and smirks before saying, "I know. And look, here's a nice tall officer who just might punish me." She then turns towards the two guys in the doorway and speaks to the taller of the two before grabbing a small handful of condompops, "What do you say we go to your place and play cops and robbers?"

Rachel just shakes her head at the Latina's antics before looking at the guy who is still standing in her doorway and she gasps when she realizes that it's the guy from her musical theory class and that he's dressed as Mario. "Nice costume," she tells him and then hands him a piece of _candy_.

He lets his hazel eyes travel up and down her body a few times before taking her offering. He fiddles with the item in his hand while trying to come up with something to say and he feels like an idiot since he's always got something to say to a hot girl but this time he's drawing a blank so instead he looks at what he's holding and then grins like the cheshire cat when inspiration strikes. Holding up the condompop by the stick he asks, "Wanna taste my sucker?"


End file.
